fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros X
Description Super Mario Bros X is about 2 superstar characters of the Super Mario series collides with the other worlds of Nintendo. They have to fight through the darkness and save nintendo from it beening over used by the darkness. Its up to Mario and his ol' brother Luigi to save the world with a few helpers along the way. Will they survive and be able to witness the great terrible form of the darkness? You will see. Goods Has 2 Emeralds Bads Has None... Characters *Mario (Team) *Bowser (Unknown) *Gannondorf (Unkown) *Link (Team) *Yoshi (Team) *Luigi (Captured) *Peach (Captured) *Zelda (Captured) *Red (Kanto) *Lucas (Kanto) *Sonic (Running To Find Help) Enemies *Darkness (Town Square) *Shadow (Died On Episode 4) *Mr. L (Died On Episode 3) *Dark Peach (In Floating Castle) *Shadow Zelda (Died On Episode 3) *Multi-Man (Everywhere) Season 1 Episode 1: The Start Of A New Beginning! On a fantastic morning, one plumber woke up and his bed started shaking. All the people in the Mushroom Kingdom started panicing and ran around from the flying air ship that was about land on Mario's house. Before the big airship landed, Toad and Luigi dragged Mario out of his bed and tried to get him out before the airship crashed but they didn't make it. After that, Bowser came out of the airship and helped out Mario, Luigi and Toad. "Bowser what are you doing here?" Mario said. Bowser didn't respond. His only words was "The Darkness Is Coming For You Mario!" Then he left. Mario had his eyes wide open, he was wondering what was happening. After that, Mario and Luigi ran to Peach's Castle to visit her but it turns out that the castle was all dark and depressing. Luigi was all scared. So he didn't went in with Mario. Mario ran inside thinking about whats going on. With Bowser not attacking and a dark filled castle, there has to be something up. As Mario knocked down the door, he yelled out "PEACH!" But the only thing he was Peach as a dark form. After that Peach swiftly floated towards and pulled Mario close to her and kissed him then threw him out of a glass window."Sorry Mario, But I had to do this!" The dark Peach said. Mario falls on Luigi and the both pass out. Episode 2: The Mystery Of The Lightsaber! Mario wakes up from the big crash and finds himself on the grassy ground by Luigi. When he stood up, he saw the castle has dissapeared. Almost everything in the town has dissapeared. All the toads are gone and the only part left of Toad Town is Mario, Luigi and the next town ahead. Mario leaves Luigi on the ground and heads for the older airship from Bowser. As he goes through the door of the airship, he finds everything deserted and the only thing he finds is a circliar object and a communicator. As Mario grabs the communicator, it suddenly turns on and shows Bowser with an instant message. "Mario, I am here to help you defeat the darkness and make sure all of Nintendo is safe. We might be long time rivals since the NES but I still think we should join forces and destroy all of the Darkness. Just so as you know, the Darkness is not a person. It is an thing. If it reaches the first emerald in Hyrule than we are all doomed. I am no longer to be seen. Nither as Peach. Peach is now part of the Darkness since it is now in her. Parts of the Darkness will take over all nobal humans. Now becareful because if the Darkness gets to either you or Luigi than no one will help us. If I were you I would get Link from Hyrule to protect th Chaos Emerald and make sure the Darkness doesn't get in him. Now get going!" Bowser says in a transcripted message. "Oh no! I have to get to Luigi before its too late!" As Mario says to himself. Mario runs back to the castle with the circular object and runs to Luigi! When Mario gets to Luigi, he finds that Luigi is being forced to absorb some kind of dark blob. "This must be what Bowser was talking about?" As Mario thinks to himself. Luigi randomly flies up and stands forward. He faces Mario and tells him, "Good luck, Mario because after our battle, you will no longer need to save the Mushroom Kingdom because Ill destroy it for you. For now on, you shall call me, Mr. L! And with my power souce called a lightsaber, than you will be dead." Mario sighs. "So thats whats this thing is called, a lightsaber. But how do I use it?" The communicator turns back on. "Hello again Mario!" Bowser said automaticlly. "Bowser, how do I use this lightsaber." Mario responds. "Well Mario, the Lightsaber is mostly a bean sword. It is a regular sword but has the burning source which lets the user kill anyone with it. With only one stab through the heart can kill the enemy." Bowser answers. "But I don't want to kill Luigi! Or should I say Mr. L?!" Mario exclaimed. "Mario, that is now Luigi! Luigi is trapped somewhere else. Mr. L just took his form!" Bowser answered again. "Well this could be an easy one than!" Mario said excitedly. Episode 3: Configure Of Mr. L! Mario takes the lightsaber out of his pocket and turns it on. "Woah! It looks so cool!" Mario thought. Mr L glared at him. "Mario, you witnessing a lightsaber is enough to destory the power thats inside me!" Mr L said. Mario runs towards him with his lightsaber behind him and jumps with the lightsaber being used as a meteor smash. Mr L telaports and Mario misses. Mr L telaports behind Mario and punched him from the back. Mario swings his lightsaber at Mr L but misses so Mr L starts having a lightsaber fight with him. After an hour, they kept on blocking. Mario jumps ontop of Bowser's airship and tries to jump over Mr L and do a meteor smash again, but he fails. Mr. L constructs a black-greenish fire ball and shoots it at Mario. Mario falls over. "I have conque Mario. Time for Link!" As Mario opens one eye he turns on his lightsaber and chops his leg off. "AHHHHH!!!!" Mr. L says as he falls over with a chopped off leg. "Sorry Mr L. But there is a new hero that shall destory the darkness here. And that is me, Mario!" As Mario concludes. "You will pay for this Mario. You will regret the moment that you die..." As Mr L says as he fades away. Mario calls Bowser again. Bowser answers. "Yes Mario!" "I have defeated Mr L and I should be heading off to Hyrule." As Mario questions. "Okay Mario but be sure to collect the emerald that Mr L drops. And also collect the other emeralds that go across the world, mostly the one in Hyrule. Because if they loose that than we are over with!" Bowser says demandingly. "Okay Bowser!" Mario answers and hangs up.Mario takes the chaos emerald off the floor and goes over to the warp pipe to Hyrule.In Hyrule, Link takes out his sword and battles all the multi-mans that tries to destory the castle. But with Link skills, he was able to destory all the enemies. Until a dark version Zelda comes out and shoots Link with an arrow. Link faints. By that time Mario comes out of another pipe and shoots a powerful red energy ball at Zelda and she fades away. Mario helps Link up and brings him to the castle. "Huh, who are you? And where am I?" Link asks Mario, on the way. "Link this is Hyrule. And Im Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom! I am here to save the Nintendo World from the Darkness." Mario answers. "Wait Mario?! So your that legendary hero from that place. Gannondorf told me that you were coming. But you were alittle to late." Link says dramaticly. "What do you mean?" Mario asks. "Well, Zelda's form has been taken and now we have to find her." Link explains. "Yea, I know. Same goes with Princess Peach and Luigi." Mario says. As Link grabs the second chaos emerald, he explains, "Mario we need as much help as we need." "Mario, how about if we get Red and Lucas from Kanto and Sinnoh?" Mario asks again. "Sure, but how about if we get Yoshi too." Link sugests. "Fine. We go for Yoshi and than we get Red and Lucas, because they might be in the same trouble as us. Fighting Dark Pokemon." Mario says. In Kanto, Red sends out Pikachu and trys to make Pikachu thundershock them while Lucas sends out a Grotle and makes Grotle use energy ball at all of the pokemon. "Help Us!!!!!" As Red and Lucas screams out. Episode 4: Find That Egg! Mario and Link calls their nobal enemies, Bowser and Gannon on the communicator and asks them if they could some how bring them to Yoshi's Island. "Mario, the only way to get to Yoshi's Island is to fly there or use the warp pipe." Bowser answers. Mario tries to respond to that but Link pushes over and says in an angry attitude, "But the warp pipes don't work because the Darkness is getting closer and we don't know anyone that can give us a ride!!!" "Well looks like you two are stuck in Hyrule then..." Gannon responds and turns off the communicator. Mario screams out loud "AHHH!!!" Link goes over to Mario and takes his chaos emerald. "Link what are you doing?!" Mario asks. "If I can somehow use chaos contol with this than we can transport to Yoshi's Island." Link explains. "But only Sonic and Shadow can do that and they can only now do it together. But they are against each other worldwide to find the chaos emerald." Mario replies. At Time Square, Sonic and Shadow are fighting over a chaos emerald until the darkness flies by and shoves a lightsaber into Shadow's heart and he dies. Sonic grabs the chaos emerald and says "Who are you and what have you done to Shadow!" "None of your business. Now give me the chaos emerald." As the Darkness says in a weird-evil voice. Sonic runs at full speed out of Town Square to find help. Back to Hyrule, Mario and Link are exausted by walking and swimming all the way to Yoshi's Island. But atleast they made it. "Hey! Theres Yoshi!" Mario yelled out. "Yoshi!!!" As Yoshi screamed. Link looks confused on whats going on. Mario goes over and hits a block and gets a cape than jumps ontop of Yoshi and rides him. "Come on Yoshi! We have to save Nintendo from being vanquished by this thing called the darkness." Mario explained. Yoshi jumps up for excitement. And Yoshi starts running to some random place with Mario on him. "I don't know what just happened but, I think I should follow them." As Link says in a sad voice.